Mission 1
Mission 1 is a story mission. Available at level 1 after Prologue is completed or skipped. Contains ghosts level 1. Mission 1 Save the Shops I found out about Ghosts because I got caught up in the explosion at X Park and happened to find a nanobot. Then I learned about White Aurora and joined their crew. This mission is to get rid of the Ghosts who've raided the shops above White Aurora. Perfect Clear requirement *Points: Higher than 22000 points *Time: Within 14 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Soul of Rebirth Mission Clear Reward Triangle Roll ×10. (Passed the Agent Test 2/9) Sparkling Water ×10. (What to do When You're Hungry 3/9) Unlock White Aurora Base and Shopping Town. Exp Rate 5457. (first time only) *Intruder's Soma Charity *Junk Ring *Shops Keeper *Warehouse Treasure Necklace Guide #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. (Screenshot) #Accept Scarrier Than the Ghost 1/9. #Move south and press D to zone into White Aurora Base #Head west and then north and talk to Tweener. (Screenshot) #Turn in Scarrier Than the Ghost 1/9. #Accept Passed the Agent Test 2/9. #Go south and then east and zone into Battle Classroom. (Screenshot) #Destroy 12 robots in the area. (Screenshot) #Turn in Passed the Agent Test 2/9. #Go north and Accept What to do When You're Hungry 3/9. (Screenshot) #Head east and zone back into White Aurora base. #Head west and then North and turn in What to do When You're Hungry 3/9. (Screenshot) #Accept Ghost's Invasion 4/9. #Head south and then west and zone into Shopping Town. #Head south and then east and step into the center of the purple circle. (Screenshot) #Press H and pick up the phone. (Screenshot) #Head east until you see the yellow words Clothing Store. #Go to the yellow words and zone into the Clothing Store. (Screenshot) #Talk to Luna and accept Tweener's Great Victory 6/10. #Head South and zone back into the Shopping Town. #Kill 15 ghosts in the area. #Go back to the Clothing Store. #Talk to Luna and turn in Tweener's Great Victory 6/10. #Accept quest The Jewelry Shop Lady 6/9. #Go back to Shopping Town and then go east and zone into Jewelry store. (Screenshot) #Talk to The Jewelry Shop Lady and turn in The Jewelry Shop Lady 6/9. #Accept Who is the Crook 7/9. #Retreive 9 Stolen Jewels from Intruder Jack then go back to The Jewelry Shop Lady and turn it in. #Accept Thick With Courtesy 8/9. #Zone into Shopping Town and head west until you see The Clothing Merchant and turn in Thick With Courtesy 8/9. (Screenshot) #Accept Storage Sewer Pipe, It's Quite Big 9/9. #Head west and zone into Warehouse. #Kill all the monsters in the area and then you're done. (Screenshot) Maps Luna's Room NPCs: Luna *Scarier Than the Ghost1/9 - Go to Tweener. White Aurora Base NPCs: Tweener *Passed the Agent Test!2/9 - Kill 12 ghosts in Battle Classroom. *Ghost's Invasion4/9 - Go to Shopping Town. Battle Classroom Ghosts: *Morae ×49 *X-1F ×15 NPCs: Genova *What to Do When You're Hungry3/9 - Go to Tweener. Shopping Town Ghosts: *Intruder Jack ×14 *Intruder Migul ×11 *Secretive Drak ×9 NPCs: The Clothing Merchant *Storage Sewer Pipe, It's Quite Big9/9 - Kill ghosts in Warehouse. Clothing Store NPCs: Luna *Tweener's Great Victory6/10 - Kill 15 ghosts in Shopping Town. *The Jewelry Shop Lady6/9 - Go to The Jewelry Dealer. *(phone in Shopping Town) Aesthetics of Waiting (Hidden Quest) Jewelry Store Ghosts: *Intruder Jack ×5 NPCs: The Jewelry Dealer *Who is the Crook7/9 - Get 9 Stolen Jewels from Intruder Jack. *Think with Courtesy8/9 - Go to The Clothing Merchant. Warehouse Party map, ghosts don't respawn. Ghosts: *Intruder Bemy ×16 *Intruder Jack ×10 *Flaming Jack ×4 See Also #Aesthetics of Waiting (Hidden Quest) #Missions #''List of mission 1 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions